vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
TV series
|creator= |based_on=''V-Wars'' by Jonathan Maberry |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Jonathan Maberry |director= |starring= |narrated= |composer= |country= |language=English |season= |seasons=1 |episodes=10 |executive_producer= |producer= |location=Toronto/Sudbury, Canada |cinematography= |editor= |camera= |runtime= |company= |distributor= |budget= |network=Netflix |picture_format= |audio_format= |first_run= |released=2019 ( left) |first_aired= |last_aired= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= |links= }} V-Wars is a humans-vs.-vampires drama, based on Jonathan Maberry’s bestselling book, produced for Netflix by IDW Entertainment, High Park Entertainment and Marada Pictures with William Laurin and Glenn Davis as showrunners. Summary After a mysterious disease begins transforming people into vampires, based on the folklore of each victim’s heritage, Dr. Luther Swann is pitted against his best friend, now a powerful vampire leader. The show chronicles the outbreak of the first Vampire War, from the savage murders committed by the newly affected to full-out battles with vampire terrorist cells, and the peace mongering factions in between. Cast and Characters Main characters *Ian Somerhalder as Luther Swann (10/10) *Adrian Holmes as Michael Fayne (10/10) *Jacky Lai as Kaylee Vo (10/10) *Peter Outerbridge as Calix Niklos (10/10) *Kyle Breitkopf as Dez (10/10) *Kimberly-Sue Murray as Danika Dubov (9/10) *Laura Vandervoort as Mila Dubov (7/10) *Sydney Meyer as Ava O'Malley (7/10) Recurring characters *Teddy Moynihan as Jergen Weber (6/10) *Bo Martyn as Elysse Chambers (5/10) *Anthony Grant as Robert Harmidy (4/10) *Laura de Carteret as Sasha Giroux (4/10) *Jonathan Koensgen as Walker (3/10) *Benz Antoine as Big Dog (3/10) *Sarah Abbott as Amelie (3/10) *Nicki Burke as Tilly (2/10) *Aniko Kaszas as Woman Cop (2/10) *Michael James Regan as Uniform (2/10) *Dylan Trowbridge as Les (2/10) *Giovanna Moore as Crime Scene Tech (2/10) *Emmanuel Kabongo as Jack Fields (2/10) Special guest appearances Production Conception *''"There's no rating on the show, so it's actually a lot more realistic, The way things happen in life, you can show. The social issues that you're not able to address in network television, you can intertwine them into a fictional narrative that actually is not that far away from the truth. It is a genre show, but the performances are so grounded in truth that they're hair-raising."'' — Ian Somerhalder to Popsugar Entertainment Why Ian Somerhalder Decided to Do Another Vampire Show After The Vampire Diaries *''"We get to really tackle some massive relevant social topics that we are experiencing right now. A biological pathogen is exposed due to rampant ice melt. That's not really that far around the corner, and so we really get to tackle humanity from another side — a realistic side."'' — Ian Somerhalder to Pop Culture Ian Somerhalder Knows Returning to Vampire Genre for 'V-Wars' Sounds 'Insane' Development history *IDW and Netflix announced V-Wars series on April 16, 2018 ( days ago). Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book *Filming of the first season took place from July to October 2018. *The first season is available in March or April 2019. Jonathan Maberry on Twitter Episodes Media 2018-08-21-Dr_Luther_Swann-Instagram.jpg Vwars-banner.jpg Reception * in Screen Rant's "20 Netflix Originals Coming in 2019" list. 20 Netflix Originals Coming in 2019 (And 5 Possibilities) References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *Netflix *IDW Entertaiment *High Park Entertainment *Links See also Category:TV Series